


Imagine Sonny fucking you against a wall

by dailysonnycarisiimagines



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Intense, Love, Passion, Sex, Smuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailysonnycarisiimagines/pseuds/dailysonnycarisiimagines
Summary: I've decided to wrote an other 'Imagine' I hope you'll enjoy this one too :). Like the other one, I've made the whole translation all by myself, so please be nice. Feel free to comment, and if you have some ideas for other(s) imagines tell me :)





	Imagine Sonny fucking you against a wall

Hardly Does the door slam behind us, he sticks your body against the wall. Your hands are suddenly catch and blocked over your head, while you pinch your lips looking at him. Those blue eyes are filled with desire and passion, his hands are 'aggressive' in the best sense, on your hips. You arch your body against him, a way to tell him to continue his caresses, his lips devour yours then go down your neck, you hate him to be gifted like this ... Soon your clothes fall to the ground, you pinching your lips moaning softly. You’re now yourself totally naked in front of him while he’s still dressed, you find this is terribly frustrating and sexy at once.  
\- Too many clothes …  
The only thing he does is loosen his tie without removing more clothes. He kisses you languidly, his tongue dances against yours like in a ballet. You try to touch him, but he growls asking you to keep your hands above your head a few seconds.  
\- Please let me ... let me touch you … Sonny  
He just smile at you before turning you, your back against him, your body trembles of anticipation while you turn your head toward him. You find him deliciously exciting like that, barely undressed while you’re still, completely naked before him. He sticks his body against yours and gently growling on your ear, you emits a gasp when you feel his erection still locked in his pants, against your butt. You moaned watching him as he rubbed her pelvis against you slowly.  
\- You drive me crazy babe ... I never thought we would have a moment just you and me  
His lips nicely eat your neck, you put your hands flat against the wall, and arch your back enough to waves your ass against his cock.  
\- Don’t move  
You smile discreetly when you hear the zipper of his pants, you look forward to the rest of your evening. You put yourself on tip-toes when you feel the tip of his cock at the entrance of your sex.  
\- Fuck he said loudly, too much for you, you’re already wet  
You nod, unable to answer him, so impatient to feel him in you  
\- You want it, right ? Feel my cock inside you ?  
For any answer, you move your hips towards him before opening your mouth when he slide slowly into you. He does not slip more than the tip of his cock, before withdrawing almost immediately, you beg him and blush to ask but you can’t wait anymore.  
\- Tell me babe… tell me what you want  
\- Fuck me Sonny !  
He look at you, so naughty, and smile before he tear you out a scream of pleasure by slipping into you in a blow of dry and deep kidney, you claw the wall as you can while his hands grab on your hips, he's waiting a few seconds, in order that you getting used to his presence. The only thing we can hear are your jerky breaths to one and the other, his cock buried deep in you.  
\- Move please… harder  
He grunts in response before moving a little faster in you, the room fills your mutual moans, but what excites you even more, is to hear his belt buckle rattling, as he come in and out of you again and again.  
\- Turn around he ask  
He withdraws quickly and while you facing him he took your mouth and slide his tongue in, you so love his kisses, like if he could eat you for hours. His hands grip your ass and you don't waste too much time to jump in those arms before grabbing his neck then you arch yourself against him as he penetrates you back dryly, as you like. You crisping your hands in this hair as you open my mouth to moan, he grunts on your ear, repeating you how good it is and how much he likes to be in you like that, you’ll probably have some traces on your back tomorrow but you don’t care.  
\- Ohhh yes please, like that  
He is resting you to the ground, but keeps one of your legs raised to the height of his waist, while these hands grip your buttocks possessively.  
\- Ahhh yes, you're so tight around my cock… keep going, I want to feel you come  
A feeling of heat begins to spread in your body, that contracts because of the friction of his cock on your internal nerve endings. You cross your arms under his shoulders and you tighten the grip of your legs around his hips, by knotting your ankles. You feel the need to be as close to him as possible. You need him to be as deep as possible in you. You need to feel his glistening skin of sweat rub against yours. He squeezes his jaws, trying with all his strength to remain master of him, and you find it reassuring to know that you’re able to push him beyond his limits.  
\- Sonny his eyes met mine, make me come !  
He accelerates as much as he can, you feel the pleasure explode in you like a volcano, screaming his name before you finally come all over his cock, you blushing while you feel how wet you are. His breath is as jerky as yours, your shiny skins, you catch his mouth against yours, the love you feel for him right now is inexplicable.  
\- Babe… you’re amazing  
\- I want to make you come Sonny  
\- How ?  
\- Come in my hand  
You fall on your knees before him, grabbing his hard cock, you take it between your lips, god he tastes so delicious, his hands grab your hair, pushing you a little deeper, your head goes up and down to the rhythm he wants  
Keep going, suck me more, I’m gonna come babe… don’t stop  
A drop of precum on your tongue tells you that he will come, you release his cock, encircle your hand and masturbate him until his semen gushes in long jets, his eyes are closed, his moans had reasoning throughout the room, you continue to observe him, his enjoyment was yours.  
\- Come here babe he kiss you, lovely, nicely before you’re both going into the shower


End file.
